


Million Dollar Man

by metal_arm_metal_shield



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Song fic, lap dance, millionaire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_arm_metal_shield/pseuds/metal_arm_metal_shield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me put on a show for you, Daddy..."<br/>An AU where Dan and Phil are both powerful, filthy rich, and just plain filthy men. At an extravagant business party hosted by Phil, Dan steals him away to give him a show.</p><p> </p><p>Song fic based off Lana Del Rey's song "Million Dollar Man"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Dollar Man

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains sexual content, including a lap dance and foreplay but no smut.

The room smelled just like how Dan tasted.

Sweet.  
Smoky.  
Addictive.

Phil's senses were on fire, alive with the longing he felt. The smoke curling from the tip of the cigarette dangling from his mouth was clouding is vision slightly, but he could still see the sharp angles and sloping curves of Dan's body across the room. His shirt was so tight, and as Dan rolled his head back and began loosening his tie Phil could see the muscles in his shoulders clench and relax. He tried so hard not to give anything away, but this man was driving him crazy. He craved him, he craved the skin that reminded him of the expensive silk his bed sheets were made of, the teeth as straight and as white as piano keys, and those lips as plump and as sweet and sublime as summer strawberries.

Phil stood up, swaying slightly from the whiskey he had drank earlier, and made his way to Dan with little haste, who was leaning against the mahogany desk with his arms spread wide, his head bowed, and his hips swaying to the music. Phil dropped the cigarette on to the floor before crushing it beneath his foot, not caring about the expensive, plush rug beneath his shoes. His eyes trailed down Dan's body. He put his hands on Dan's hips and pressed against him gently. No sculptor could capture this splendor; the arch of his back or the curve of his neck too perfect to be immortilised in marble, no matter how much Phil could possibly pay the artist.

The party outside the room continued on, but was beginning to wind down, the songs getting slower and slower, the chatter and clatter growing more quiet by the minute. Dan turned to face Phil and stared deeply into his frosty blue eyes, nibbling at his lower lip as he did so, and in that moment Phil wanted Dan with ever fiber of his being, so much so he felt sick. Phil had always been wealthy, and had never known want or hunger.

Until now.

He wanted to feel Dan's skin against his own and he wasn't just hungry for the taste of the younger man anymore, he was starving. Dan was usually so pristine; the typical sharp, well dressed businessman, but looking at Dan as he was like this, undone, with messy hair, a loose tie and rumpled clothes, made Phil want to do unholy things to him, things a god would never forgive him for...

But wealthy men were seldom holy.

Right now Dan was Jesus, and Phil would gladly get on his knees before him.

 

Dan trailed his hands up Phil's sides and leaned in. Phil felt Dan's breath, slow and teasing against his neck. He brought his lips slowly and arrogantly up to Phil's ear, grazing the lobe with his teeth, sending a delicious shiver through Phil.  
"Let me put on a show for you, Daddy..." he whispered and Phil let out an almost inhuman moan. He went to devour Dan's lips with his own then and there but Dan gently, yet possessively, pushed Phil down into the chair by the desk and sauntered over to the side of the room, his hips swaying from side to side like a pendulum, hypnotising Phil. The music outside had changed, Phil didn't notice when, now playing a slow, sultry song, and Dan's movements matched the tempo and the mood so well.

"One for the money  
Two for the show"

Dan pulled the satin tie off his neck, extended his arm and dropped it on the floor before turning to face Phil. He ran his tongue over his top lip, making smoldering eye contact, before lulling his head back and beginning to unbutton his shirt, his hands moving far too slowly for Phil's liking. He rolled his neck from side to side and stood with his legs shoulder width apart, rocking his hips.

"I love you honey  
I'm ready to go"

Dan removed his shirt in one fluid movement once the buttons were undone, running his hands over his stomach, his ribs, his collar bones, biting his lip and releasing a moan. Phil's knuckles were white from gripping the arms of the chair with so much force, and he could feel his trousers growing tight.

"You're screwed up and brilliant  
You look like a million dollar man"

 

Dan tangled his hands into his hair and rolled his hips in a wide circle, his knees bent slightly. His mouth was agape and Phil could hear the long, deep breaths that Dan was releasing. Phil's own breaths were shallow and quick, his desire flooding his senses.  
Dan sank to the floor and landed on his knees, all without breaking the eye contact that he had held with Phil. Slowly, ever so slowly, Dan began to crawl towards him, his back rising and falling, his hips dipping as his legs and arms carried him forward.

"It isn't that hard boy to like you or love you"

 

Dan had reached Phil, and looked up at him with eyes that were heavy with lust. He placed his hands on Phil's knees and pushed them away from each other, parting his legs. Dan sat back onto his ankles before pushing himself up and standing in between Phil's legs, pressing against his inner thighs.  
"D-Dan..." Phil whimpered. He was ashamed by his want-no- his need for Dan.  
Dan placed a finger to Phil's lips to silence him, and then placed both his hands on Phil's chest.  
"Shhhh Phil... No touching... Shhh..."  
Phil mimicked Dan's actions and put his finger against Dan's lips.  
Dan looked at Phil, his eyes alight, and licked his finger lazily, before taking it into his mouth and sucking it, his cheeks hollow and warm, causing Phil's eyes to flutter shut, and he released a low, guttural grunt from deep in his throat. Dan released his finger and placed a butterfly kiss on the tip. 

"I'd follow you down down down  
you're unbelievable"

With his hands now on Phil's thighs, gripping them so tightly that Phil could feel the fingernails against his skin, Dan dropped back to a crouch until his eyes were level with Phil's stomach. He dipped his head and, through the fabric, kissed the inside of Phil's right thigh, and then copied the action on the left. Phil never knew that he could find the back of someone's head so sexy, his sensitive skin prickling at the touch of Dan's lips, even through his trousers. His hands slid up Phil's body and came to rest on his hips. Dan lifted his head to meet Phil's gaze.  
"You're wearing far too many clothes, Mr. Lester..."

"If you're going crazy  
Just grab me and take me"

 

Dan clambered on to Phil's lap, grinding into Phil as he did so. He pushed the jacket off Phil's shoulders before loosing patience and ripping the buttons off his shirt and discarding it on to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Dan knotted his hands into Phil's raven's wing hair and lowered his head so that his lips grazed his neck, leaving teasing kisses along the pale skin. Phil tilted his head to the side, elongating his neck, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to contain his moans. Dan's lips traveled up to his jaw, leaving feather light kisses close to Phil's lips, and then back down his neck until they reached his collar bone. Dan sucked the skin lightly before biting down and catching the sensitive skin between his teeth. Phil could take no more, his hands moved and grasped Dan's ass, causing the younger man to gasp in surprise. He tugged at Phil's hair as a reflex and Phil lunged forward, capturing his red, swollen and wanting lips in a passionate kiss. They moved in messy synchronisation. Dan nibbled at Phil's lower lip, knowing that it would drive him crazy.  
"Oh my god..." Phil breathed out shakily "Dan...s-stop teasing me..."  
Dan looked up at Phil, feigning innocence and batting his eyelashes.  
"What would you like me to do, Mister Lester?" he asked, biting his own lip.  
Phil grabbed the sides of Dan's face and pulled him into a sinfully hungry kiss. His tongue running over Dan's plump lower lip, begging, pleading for access. Dan opened his mouth and slipped his tongue between Phil's parted lips. Phil's hands remained on Dan's ass, squeezing and groping as his body writhed with desire. Dan's hands were roaming over the plains of Phil's toned chest, feeling the the dip of his sternum and the taught muscles underneath the skin. Phil hears his heartbeat thumping in his ears and Dan feels like water; so silky that Phil fears that he might slip through his fingers. Somehow, they manage to slither closer together. Phil adores the weight of Dan on his lap, gloriously heavy against his crotch the friction causing him to see stars, there's a heat between them and its so glorious that he never wants to feel the cold again. Dan purrs into the kiss, and something inside Phil snaps, can't handle his animalistic desire any longer. He breaks the kiss.

"Put your legs around my waist. Now." he orders Dan.  
He stands suddenly and Dan obliges, wrapping his long legs tightly around Phil's middle, clinging to his neck and shoulders as he is lifted off the ground. Phil carries Dan to the desk, before slamming him down on top of the wooden surface, knocking whatever objects were on the desk previously to the floor with a clatter neither of them hear. Dan rakes his fingernails over Phil's back, leaving grazes, a mark of territory. He wants Phil to look in the mirror and remember him, only him. Phil leans forward and kisses Dan's throat, his clavicle, his chest, and down to his stomach. His kisses are sloppy but Dan does not care as he inches closer and closer to Dan's belt.

"You're screwed up and brilliant  
You look like a million dollar man  
So why is my heart broke?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first song fic and my first time writing anything remotely sexual, so I'm sorry if it's not great, but please let me know what you think! Hopefully I'll get better at writing things like this soon. This was actually a request, and if you have any request for fics you should totally tweet them to me @hold_me_dxwn ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
